Flash
by Untitled Rose
Summary: Willy and Charlie's latest invention goes very wrong and they end up bringing a chocolate maker from the other side of the world to the factory. With the invention broken, will they ever be able to get her back home? Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I haven't updated this story for a while now put I'll soon. This story used to be called The Untitled Charlie and The Chocolate story because I couldn't think of a name at the time but I now have one and I'm also giving this story a face lift. I don't think I'll rewrite the first two chapters I have changed Judy slightly but not too much.**

_Summery: Willy and Charlie's latest invention goes very wrong and they end up bringing a chocolate maker from the other side of the world to the factory. With the invention broken, will they ever be able to get her back home? But that's just the beginning there's some one who knows a little to much about Willy and Charlie's new invention and they'll stop at nothing to get there boney little fingers on it. _

Willy's POV:

I was working on my latest invention I had called it the Wonka-porter. It was Charlie's idea. It sounded impossible at first but then the other morning I woke up and I knew I had to make this invention. His idea was to make a device that could teleport us from one side of the world to the other, but I was taking it one step future. I had set up a room with enough space for at least five portals. I was going to make one for every continent in the world including Antarctica, which was the one I was working on now. The Oompa Loompa's said that I should make them in alphabetical order but that was no fun at all, so I was doing starting from furthest away. Why you may ask why I am making this? Well I need my ideas for my chocolates and other candies so I decided that I would have to spend some time traveling around the world looking for new flavors for my candy. I had given up hope on that, Charlie only being twelve and all. He was too young to look after the factory alone for what could be months maybe even years while I was gone. I was also very bored and I need something new to spend my time on. Then one day a little longer than a month ago, Charlie had his idea. I had laughed it off at first till that morning a little longer then a few days ago. When it had slipped into my mind once more and I knew I had to do it.

I was working on a very delicate part of the invention when Charlie walked into the room and grabbed a chair from the lunch table that I had set up so I didn't have to leave the room to eat. He dragged the chair a cross the floor making a terrible scraping sound. I got very annoyed. I hate that sound. "Charlie can you pick the chair up, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Sorry." He mumbled. I hate people mumbling, it's one of the things I hate the most after gum.

"You know you really shouldn't mumble because it's really starting to-"

Charlie cut me off asking "What's this do?" I looked up to see his finger hovering over a button.

"Listen I don't need to tell you not to touch because you're twelve not five." I watched him lift his hand away from the key pad. He lifted the chair over to me and sat down.

"So did you make it to Antarctica yet?"

"Well if my calculations are correct, the portal is open on the other side but not on this side quite yet."

Charlie sat there for a few minutes before asking another question "What are we going to do when we get to Antarctica?"

"We?" I questioned.

"Well it was my idea."

"But I need some one to look after the factory while I'm there."

"I'm coming." He insisted.

"I'll think about it."

"The Oompa Loompa's think that this is not going to work. I saw them talking to each other in the hall."

"They said TV chocolate wouldn't work either but it did and so will this or my name's not Willy Wonk-" I had almost finished saying Wonka when something came flying out of the teleporter. It was a woman, she had very long brown hair pulled back from her face with a blue hair band and she was wearing black pants and shoes she had a very formula looking blue jacket on with a blue checkered shirt underneath.

"The teleporter must make you unconscious when you go through it." Charlie said as he walked over to the key pad. "Will one of these send her back?"

"It should but it's not ready yet."

"But we need to send her back to where she came from where ever she came from."

"Well she's defiantly not from Antarctica."

"Of course not, I ever said she was." I didn't listen to him and continued talking.

"She has no snow suit you see. So she must be from some where near Antarctica because my calculations wouldn't be that far off and how do I know this my you may ask well it's because I'm a genius and the best chocolate maker in the world." I took a breath and was about to go on with my rant when I felt an Oompa Loompa pulling on my jacket I turned around to what he wanted. He started to give me the hand sings for "Hey Mr. so called genius how do expect to get her back to where ever she came from now Charlie has pressed to self destruct button?"

"He's what?!" I yelled at the Oompa Loompa. I turned around to see Charlie's finger pressing down on the self-destruct-o button. "Charlie why did you press that?"

"Well you said yesterday that a red button would be used to open the portal." Charlie told me.

"And you think I meant that one. The button I was referring to is that small one in the top left hand corner not the big one on the right that is labeled self-destruct-o." I yelled. "What do they teach children at school theses days? Didn't they teach you that red buttons are self destruct buttons?" I continued to yell.

"Well if there were labels on them we wouldn't have this problem would we?" he said folding his arms.

"But there are labels I wrote them in invisible ink you see." I said as I shone the special flash light on the key pad so he could easily see the labels above the keys. "I did it so that if anyone broke in they wouldn't know which button was which."

Charlie was looking at the screen above the key pad with a very worried look on his face "Just exactly how long dose it take for it to self destruct?"

"Thirty seconds to be exact."

"Mr. Wonka. We need to get out of here, there's only ten seconds left." Charlie started to run toward the door and I picked up the still unconscious woman bridal style and ran with her toward the door with her. By the time I made it to the door Charlie was standing at the door with it open. We got out with two seconds to spare. Just after Charlie shut the door the teleporter blew up. Thick black smoke started to come out from under the door and the hallway started fill with the smoke. "Come on Charlie to the elevator." I said as we ran down the hall. We hopped into the elevator and took the woman to the puppet hospital and burns center. I used the phone in the elevator to call the Oompa Loompa repair crew to tell them that we had a bit of a situation in the new portal room. I carried her into the hospital area and laid her onto a bed then I called out to the doctor.

While I was talking to the doctor an Oompa Loompa from the repair crew came in to talk to me and boy he got angry at me for telling him that it was a little situation when I had blew up the whole room and half of the room next door. He started signaling me saying "Do you know how long it's going to take me to fix this?"

I looked at him and said back "Well it won't take as long as it did when I blew up half the factory." He gave me a strange look and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start this I have to tell you a little bit about Judy. As you properly figured out Judy is the woman who came through the Wonka-porter. Her full name is Judy Cleveland and she owns a chocolate factory in Australia which sells to the entire southern hemisphere and some of the northern hemisphere. Her chocolate is the best selling in the southern hemisphere but is far behind Wonka's in the northern. **

Willy's POV: Charlie pulled me aside and said to me "What are we going to do? Who is she? How are we going to get her back to where ever she came from?" but it came out so fast I could hardly make out what he was saying.  
"Charlie." I told him. "It's going to be ok we just need to stay calm."  
"Stay calm how can you stay calm at a time like this? We don't know who she is or where she's from. She could be a serial killer as far as we know."  
"Charlie I highly doubt that."  
"I know you're worried too because you have to be worried about this. Some person just came flying into the factory how can you not be worried about this?"  
"Charlie I am worried." He looked at me and then left and went back into her room. I soon followed him back into the room. I then pulled a chocolate bar out of my jacket and sat down.

Judy's POV: I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room I was in. I was a little disorientated at first because the last thing I remember was walking down the main hall of my factory.

I heard someone sit down near me. I looked to my left to see a strange man had just sat down in a chair and had just started eating a chocolate bar. He stared at me when he realized I was a wake he stared at me. "Who the hell are you?" I asked him. He went to tell me when a boy jumped up from beside the bed and said pointing at the man then himself "His Willy Wonka and I'm Charlie Bucket."

When I recovered from the shock of him jumping up like that I realized who he  
was. He was that boy who had won the golden ticket competition last year. If he was Charlie Bucket and the man's Willy Wonka that means I must be in the Wonka factory but that can't it's in England. I went to ask Charlie where I was but before I could say anything Charlie asked me a question "Where are you from?"  
"Australia." I told him. "Where am I?"  
"Hospital," Said Mr. Wonka as if it was the most obvious thing.  
"I know that." I snapped back.  
"You're in England in the Wonka chocolate factory." Charlie explained.  
"What's your name?"  
"Judy Cleveland."

"Do you want some think to drink and maybe something to eat? You are hungry aren't you?" Charlie asked as he poured some water into a small plastic cup using a jug of water by the bed.  
"Thank you." I said as I took a sip of water from the cup. Charlie then ran over to Mr. Wonka who was just about to eat his last piece of chocolate. Charlie grabbed the piece chocolate of out of his hand and gave it to me to eat. Mr. Wonka looked at us speech less before he jumped on to his feet and screamed "That's my chocolate." Then he stomped his left foot like an inpatient child. I tried not to laugh as I put the very familiar looking piece of chocolate into my mouth. The taste confirmed my substitutions this was one of my chocolates Peppermint double blitz to be exact. "Do you make a habit of eating the competitions chocolate Mr. Wonka?" I asked him.  
Mr. Wonka looked at stunned "You know about chocolate?"  
"A little,"  
"What did you say your name was?"  
"Judy Cleveland."  
"Now why does that name sound familiar."  
"I wonder why." I said looking down at the chocolate wrapper in his hand Charlie looked as well.  
"Why is everyone looking at my chocolate wrapper?" Willy asked as he looked down at the wrapper in his hand. "Oh! She's not staying in my factory." He said pointing his gloved finger at me. Then it was my turn to be shocked I couldn't believe he said that. Before I had a chance to yell at him Charlie screamed at him. "Hey, that's not nice."  
"I don't let a parasitic copycat candy making cad in to my factory."

"What did you called me?" I snarled at him angry.  
"I said that I don't let the competition stay in factory. Because she'll steel my secret recipes and make them in her own factory." How dare he stand there and say that to me I heard what he said perfectly. I was just so shocked that he said that to me. Then Charlie whispered something into Mr. Wonka's ear before he yelled "No, no way never she's not I already told you know no." Before he left the room, it was only a few moments before Charlie ran out of the room after him.

I pulled a lemon flavored candy out of my pocket. I then unwrapped it and put into my mouth. It was about twenty minutes before I heard them coming back toward my room. Mr. Wonka walked in first and then Charlie walked in so close behind him he was almost stepping on the back of his heals. "Ok you can stay but only while I'm fixing the Wonka-porter and you have to stay in your room unless you have Charlie or I with you. After the Wonka-porter is fixed you can go back to your house, factory or where ever you live. Do you understand?" He said the last part slowly like I was a small child. I was really starting to lose my cool with this Mr. Wonka person and with every word that left his mouth I was getting less and less patent.

As if on cue Charlie and Mr. Wonka got into another argument. "You don't need to talk to her like she's a small child." Charlie exclaimed.

"I didn't." He said back with a smug smile on his face.  
"Yes you did."  
"Well I need her to understand that she can't steel my recipes or tamper with anything in my factory."  
"Why would she even want to do that?"  
"Because no one could resist stealing the top secret recipes of a genius like me." He bragged before another one of those smiles came across his face only this time it was larger. That was it I had it I've been patient long enough. This Mr. Wonka guy is really getting on my nerves. "Can I interrupt?" I snapped at him in a not very nice way. He looked like he was about to say no when I started to yell at him. "Look I have no intention of steeling your precious little recipes ok. I know I'm dreaming but can you just listen to me for one moment and stop acting like I'm not here and that I'm inferior to you because I really don't like people who do that. If this is real which I highly doubt it is. Because how would I get to the other side of the world like this and how could this happen. How did I end up here? Anyhow I can't believe that you called me a parasitic copycat candy making cad. So I don't need a place to stay because I'm going to wake up soon."

They were both looking at me strange for a few seconds before Mr. Wonka broke the silence by saying "This is real."  
"How can this be real? It can't its not possible." I argued back.  
"Haven't you ever heard the saying that truth is often stranger than fiction?"  
"Yes I use it often."  
"Well this is real." I rolled my eyes why do all the strange things happen to me.

"Can you just listen? I just want to go home ok. One minute I was walking down the entrance hall of my factory and then the next thing I see is two  
strange people looking at me in a hospital bed. No offence Charlie. Then I find out that I'm on the other side of the world. So can you blame me for  
freaking out?"  
"Well I end up with some competitor from the other side of the world in my factory how to you think I feel." He snapped back.

"Well I understand it may shock you but I liked your chocolates until I meant you and found out what a jerk you are." By the way his face dropped I could tell that I had been too hard on him. It's not like he meant to bring me here it's just that I'm completely shocked that I ended up on the other side of the world. "Well you're just a spiteful b__"  
"STOP" Charlie cut him off very loudly. "Will you two just stop arguing for a moment you both need to understand that the Wonka-porter is broken and that Judy has no where to stay and Willy you need to stop being so rude and Judy his not usually this rude just when his nervous."

"Well if you're going to stay you need to empty your pockets so I can make sure that you don't have anything that you can write down my recipes down or that you don't have any other devices that you could use to steal my recipes." Mr. Wonka explained.  
"He gets a little defensive when he thinks someone is trying to steal his recipes." Charlie whispered in my ear.  
"So he's not always like this." I whispered back.  
"No of course not,"

**I know it took me a very long time to put up a new chapter but I had a very bad case of writers block. I will try to have another chapter up as soon as I can. **


End file.
